The present invention relates generally to variable position article holders and more specifically to variable position tape holders.
With the increasing interest in use of cassette, 8-track, or video tape systems, a need has arisen for a holder for holding tape boxes. Specifically, a need has arisen for a holder allowing easy access to the tapes within the boxes and also holding the boxes at the desired angle. The holder should be adaptable to any support surface of whatever angle, such as a horizontal surface, a vertical surface, or the console of an automobile, with the tapes held at the desired angle to the particular height and comfort of the person removing the tapes therefrom.